ludosityfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble
Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble is the second installment of the series. It is a prequel and features the titular hero, Princess Remedy who is still in the Saturnian School. Description Boss towers had sprung up in the world of Hurtland and began to plague the people with mysterious illnesses. The player controls Princess Remedy, a saturnian princess who is still enrolled in a healing school and is sent off by the prestigious [[Wash-Olof|''Wash-Olof]] to investigate the cause. Gameplay Much of the gameplay from the predecessor carries over. The player travels through an over world travelling to different locales to talk to NPCs and enter Healing Mode to defeat their illnesses. The controls are the same as well, this time however the player can [[Dating (Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble)|date]] an NPC and replace their ability to toss flask for alternate attacks and effects. Stats Another change is the health regen function. Unlike before the player must not inflict damage on an enemy in order to regenerate health. The amount restored is dependent on the player's '''Drain '''level. When a healing session is successful the player is awarded one of many buffs. These buffs may also be located in the overworld. Dating When the player speaks to an NPC who is healed they have an opportunity to ask them to be a 'Date. This allows the player to replace their current ability and have the NPC follow them in the overworld. When in Healing Mode the player can use new abilities or attack depending on who they're dating. The player can also dump them at any time during the main menu or take them out to a ball at the end of the game. For additional info please refer to '[[Dating (Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble)|''Dating]] '''as well as the list of available ''NPCs'' to date. Combat Like before combat takes place in a single room with objects that can act as barriers. Enemies representing the ailments of the sick NPC must be taken out to complete healing. Various enemies may shoot at Remedy with different properties. Shots might go through walls, home in, leave a trail that can damage the player upon impact or swirl off. If Remedy touches an enemy both her and the enemy take damage. This can be used to take out certain illnesses quickly, however the player must be careful since their invulnerability period is brief and getting hit multiple times in a row can be fatal. For more info on Enemies please refer to '[[Enemies (Princess Remedy in a Heap of Trouble)|''Enemies]]. Video Reception The game received overwhelming positive reviews, receiving a current 9/10 on Steamhttps://store.steampowered.com/app/522040/Princess_Remedy_2_In_A_Heap_of_Trouble/. Players praised the simple combat mixed with secrets to find and charming cast of characters. Trivia * Due to the overwhelming positive reception of the first game Ludosity decided to create a whole new engine to more easily create sequels. Unfortunately despite positive reviews sales were relatively low so it is currently unknown if more titles are planned for the future. * The Apathetic Frog makes another cameo here, this time it can be interacted with and even can be a date for Remedy. * The Steam Cards depict full character art of certain NPCs. The artwork do not make an actual appearance in the game. References Category:Games Category:Princess Remedy